


Out of the Corner of Your Eye

by Glow_Cloud



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Jeff the Killer (Creepypasta), Jeff the killer - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Dark Woods, Gen, Guns, Investigations, Killing for Sport, Martial Arts, Murder, Murder Mystery, Night, Shadows - Freeform, Stalking, Violence, axes, knife, living in the woods, night time, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glow_Cloud/pseuds/Glow_Cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jeff the Killer and Reader fanfic set in the dark woods. Happy Halloween!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Corner of Your Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that this was not posted on Halloween, but I came up with the idea on Halloween. Partly based off the song "Shia LaBeouf" by Rob Cantor. Enjoy and Happy Halloween!

You're walking through the woods, and there's no one around. You sigh, your phone is dead, so you cannot call for someone to come help you. You continue walking, twigs snapping and leaves crunching under your feet. A breeze passes by you, and you shiver. You had left your jacket in your car, which you are trying to find. You are a journalist, investigating the woods where multiple sighting of the murder, Jeff the Killer, had been reported. You had been walking around for a few hours, but had not found anything, anything at all. You sigh again, this had been a complete waste of time.

You continue walking before you spot a white flash out of the corner of your eye. You turn around and see him, Jeff the Killer. He’s following you, about 30 feet back. He sees you looking at him and gets down on all fours, and breaks into the sprint. You begin to run away from him, still clinging onto the hope that you can find your car.

You glance back again, Jeff the Killer is gaining on you.

You’re looking for your car, but you’re all turned around. He’s almost upon you now. You glance behind you again, and you can see there’s blood on his face. My god… There’s blood everywhere. You stop looking for your car and begin to run again.

You’re running for your life from Jeff the Killer. He’s brandishing a knife, that is covered in blood, lurking in the shadows. Unbeknownst to you, Jeff knows these woods like the back of his hand. He has always been lurking in the shadows, killing anyone who enters the woods, and eating all the bodies.

Now it’s dark and you seem to have lost him, but you’re hopelessly lost yourself. Stranded with a murderer, you creep silently through the underbrush. Aha! In the distance you spot a small cottage with a light on. You’re filled with hope as you creep stealthily towards it.

AH! But you leg is suddenly caught in a bear trap! You rip out leg out of the trap, blood is oozing from your stump leg. You limp to the cottage, and collapse on the doorstep. You catch your breath, before hauling yourself up with support from the wall.

You reach for the doorknob, slowly opening the door. You peek your head in, the first thing you see is Jeff the Killer sitting inside. He’s sharpening a wicked looking axe, has apparently not heard you enter.

You sneak up behind him, wrapping your hands around his throat and strangling him. He jumps up, kicking you in the stomach. You lose your grip on his neck, and stumble backwards. He lunges at you, with a knife clenched in the hand. You try to dodge to the side but he successfully tackles you. You two wrestle on the ground before you successfully wrestle the knife out of his hand, and stab him in his kidney.

He falls off you, onto the ground, blood seeping out of his wound. You stand up, still holding the knife, and compose yourself.

You limp out of the cottage and into the woods, blood oozing from your stump leg. But you have beaten Jeff the Killer. You hear a slight click and freeze in place. Slowly, you turn around seeing a gun pointed at your head. It isn’t the gun, but the holder that frightens you more. Jeff the Killer.

There’s a gun to your head, and death in his eyes. But you can do Jiu Jitsu and you bodyslam Jeff the Killer. He squirms out from underneath you and lunges at you with a knife. You dodge to the side, but he manages to slice into your arm. You hiss in pain and he stabs you in the shoulder.

You spot an axe leaning against a tree, and try to swing it at Jeff, but blood is draining fast from your stump leg. He’s dodging every swipe and he parries to the left, swiping at you with the knife. You counter to the right with the axe, and manage to catch him in the neck. You’re chopping off his head now.

His head topples to the ground, expressionless. You fall to your knees and catch your breath. You’re finally safe from Jeff the Killer…

 


End file.
